House en mí
by Ocean Lady
Summary: No eres House. Sólo actúas como él. Contestas como él. Te crees autosuficiente como él. No eres House, por supuesto, sólo te pareces. ¡Enorme diferencia!... Hilson/Friendship.


**Disclaimer**: nada de House MD me pertenece. Esto es sólo entretenimiento.

* * *

**N/A**: rate **M** por tratar temas delicados, pero con el mayor de los respetos. Leves **spoilers** de la cuarta y sexta temporada. Espero que lo disfruten y ¡feliz año para todos!

* * *

_**House en mí**_

* * *

Wilson había discutido en la consulta. No hubo nadie dos kilómetros a la redonda no enterado que una tal María sufría de una metástasis pancreática y moriría antes de que cante el gallo. Por primera vez en Princeton supieron que él también era capaz de denigrar a otra persona y reducirla a cenizas, literalmente. Aunque fue difícil creerlo en una personalidad tan suave como la de James Wilson.

Los médicos y enfermaras voltearon hacia su puerta mirándose con desconcierto. Luego apuntaron a la oficina de House, esperando encontrar al posiblemente único culpable de llevar a un paciente enfermo al borde de un síncope emocional. Ese día se equivocaron, no había sido House el responsable ni su filosa lengua la causa por la que la mujer corrió ahuyentada de la Clínica, desparramando mocos y lágrimas.

"Oncólogo maravilla" tildaba House a Wilson, por ser un confidente, _su_ confidente, un apoyo moral para sus pacientes; por mariposear en la flor de cada enfermera y no terminar de beber el néctar de ninguna. Esa mañana ni una pizca de Wilson se igualó mínimamente a lo que House calificaría como "su cachorro sentimental". Había sido descortés, cerril, apocalíptico con su joven paciente aterrada por la muerte.

"Wilson perdió un tornillo" fue el rumor de turno, lo único que paso de boca en boca durante minutos además de besos y bacterias. Los pasillos de la Clínica apestaron de chismotearía de conventillo. Cuddy escuchó los rumores, más dejó pasar muchos de ellos. Que Wilson estuviera afectado por lo de Amber era natural, que se volvió un misántropo como su amigo House lógico, que tratara de manera brutal a los pacientes algo preocupante; que Wilson y House estuvieran compartiendo la cama... ¡Un momento!… _¿Wilson y House qué? _

_Se pasaron de la raya_. Cuddy abrió las puertas de su oficina de par en par. Con una orden de General obligó a las chusmas de barrio a proseguir en sus trabajos y callados la boca. Una hora después encontró a Wilson atrincherado detrás del desorden de su escritorio. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre la frente y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. El entrecejo surcado de finas líneas huecas aludiendo su preocupación.

—Soy un idiota —le confesó cuando la escuchó entrar—. Fui un cruel animal.

—Tú eres el oncólogo. Los pacientes deben confiar en tus juicios.

—¡Prácticamente la incité a la muerte así ni gastaba en fármacos!

—Estás bajo mucho estrés —intentó tranquilizarlo Cuddy—. Vete a tu casa, descansa y mañana llámala para pídele disculpas. Dile que tienes la bendición de tener un amigo tan maravilloso que a veces te contagias su ejemplar carácter.

—No soy House —reprochó Wilson masajeándose las sienes.

—No eres House. Sólo actúas como él. Contestas como él. Te crees autosuficiente como él. Te irritas últimamente con tus pacientes igual que él. No eres House, por supuesto, sólo te pareces. ¡Enorme diferencia!

—Necesito un descanso.

Sin otra explicación abandonó la oficina. Escuchó que Cuddy alcanzó a decirle "te veo mañana" antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices. El camino desde su oficina hasta el auto se le antojó eterno por la culpa que le encorvaba la espalda y lograba anclarle los pies. Si Cuddy tenía razón y se estaba convirtiendo en una fiel calcomanía de House con menos estatura y más cabello, en vez de descansar lo mejor era huir cuanto antes de él.

Llegar a destino era como encontrar un escarabajo de oro dentro del amazonas. El tráfico también fue un fastidio y absolutamente todas las paradas en los semáforos, desde la Clínica hasta su casa, instantes perfectos para torturarse con el llanto de María y con ese "te estás pareciendo a House" de Cuddy.

Finalmente estacionó el auto frente a la casa, con el ánimo aminorado pero sintiéndose igual de terrible que antes. Anocheció para cuando se quitó el abrigo, tiró los zapatos en algún rincón y revisó la contestadora. Tenía un mensaje:

"_Si lo que quieres es evadirme cambia __el domicilio, múdate de país, ve al Tibet o cómprate un boleto de la NASA a Marte. O has algo mucho más loco y arriesgado aún: ¡desconecta la contestadora, idiota!... no sabes que este miserable adicto necesi…"_

Apretó el botón "borrar mensaje", no sin antes pensarlo dos veces. Debía alejarse de House, por el contrarío los juicios de malos tratos a los pacientes lo fundirían en menos de una semana. Además tenía una mejor idea que correr detrás de las necesidades de House. Así que buscó en la agenda telefónica el número del delivery para pedir una enorme y aceitosa pizza con anchoas.

Pasó las hojas con lentitud notando algo que antes no. La lista de amigos se redujo considerablemente a medida que los meses avanzaron sobre el calendario. La misma agenda que en enero pareció pertenecer a un dueño atractivo y social, en noviembre estaba llena de tachones y grandes espacios en blanco. Un súbito frío le sacudió la espina al observar ese fenómeno. Las hojas bailotearon entre sus yemas sudadas y tuvo que buscarse un asiento, cuando creyó sentir mareos a causa del miedo repentino por no saber cuándo ni cómo todos se habían alejado.

Echó otro vistazo para corroborar que lo que vio no fue sólo producto imaginario de un célibe deprimido. Pero la segunda vez fue tan cierta como la primera, incluso los números telefónicos de sus ex novias y ex esposas desaparecieron bajo tachones de tinta azul. Lo único que se mantenía en el transcurso del año era el número de la casa de House, el número del celular de House, el número de Fax de House, el número interno de la oficina de House en la clínica. Casi cerrando la agenda, justo en las últimas páginas, los años de James se achicaron en un tenebroso resumen: se había alejado de todos mientras se mantuvo cerca del único que odiaba al resto del mundo.

Colgó el teléfono. La imagen de su pequeñísima vida se le enrostraba tan clara que lo asustó y perdió el apetito. Se paró y caminó hasta la cocina. Mejor dejar la enorme y aceitosa pizza de anchoas para otro día, cuando House no fuera tan "gráfico" en su vida. Buscó la taza de Amber en el mismo sitio donde siempre la dejó luego de lavarla. Tomó un filtro y se preparó un fuerte espresso.

Volvió a sentarse en el sillón y trató de relajarse. Cerró los ojos pardos, herido por la imagen de soledad. Sin embargo no fue solamente la agenda y los reglones vacíos, perder los amigos y los amores, también era el silencio de luto perpetuo husmeándole los pies mientras de a sorbos tragaba el café. El mismo silencio de las habitaciones que le recordaban la ausencia de Amber y que no la escucharía reírse por el ridículo ruido de la lavadora nunca más. Un maldito silencio quitando las ganas de encender el estéreo para escuchar canciones después del trabajo, y eso que le gustaba la música, por el contrario de Amber. Wilson adoraba las orquestas clásicas y el sonido del piano, al igual que a House… _House otra vez_…

—¡Mierda! —gritó sofocando el aliento.

De repente al café estaba por todos lados menos en su tasa: sobre el sofá, en las mangas de la camisa, salpicado en el pantalón quemándole cerca de la entrepierna. Había líquido humeante por doquier, descomponiendo la perfecta imagen de colores y texturas que con Amber habían elegido para el living.

Saltó del sillón maldiciendo, con el pecho repentinamente agitado bajo la dilatada mancha negra de su camisa. Apoyó con cuidado la taza de Amber sobre una mesita y corrió hacia el baño quitándose la camisa del cinturón. Frente al espejo se desabotonó los pliegues y buscó una pomada para las quemaduras. Comenzó a pasarla sobre la zona irritada del pecho, en círculos, de arriba hacia abajo, de derecha a izquierda. El aroma a menta esparció un ligero alivio sobre la piel enrojecida. Le puso atención al reflejo, a la imagen patética proyectada de sí mismo frotándose de modo tan delicado el torso con la crema. Estranguló una carcajada en la garganta, que terminó saliéndole de la boca como un graznido ronco cuando se descubrió tres albinos surcos cerca del abdomen.

¿Cómo rayos se había hecho eso? Trató de recordar. Julie nunca tuvo tendencias sádicas, ni le dio latigazos. Bonnie vivía fuera de la casa igual que él y casi nunca se encontraban en la misma cama. Amber no lo rasguñaba mientras mantenían sexo. Tampoco tuvieron gatos y Héctor de tan viejo no le quedó un colmillo sano.

Con la punta de los dedos estiro la piel y las líneas se alargaron. Había un recuerdo no del todo claro en su cabeza, un lapso de tiempo confuso cuando Amber murió. Los momentos anteriores empezaron a surgir desde la profundidad de su memoria y una culpa olvidada le martilleó en los tímpanos y en todo el cuerpo. Recordó que le pidió a House hacer una locura y que House aceptó como si estimular el hipotálamo con electricidad fuera igual que hacerse un masaje capilar. Recuerda clamándole ayuda, agarrándolo del abdomen enroscándole la bata, clavándole las uñas con desespero antes de colapsar y caer en un súbito coma que los puso a todos en vilo.

Se apoyó con ambas manos sobre el lavatorio ligeramente aturdido. Se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás queriendo encontrar un punto de gravedad otra vez. No existía forma terrenal de evitarlo. Últimamente House le había llenado sus resquicios vacantes, el vacío en los reglones; había más de House en Wilson que lo que quedaba de Wilson mismo. Donde fuera, para donde mirara, seguiría estando House, tan cerca como se tarda dar diez pasos en cruzar la medianera y entrar en su oficina; tan presente como en cada hoja de su agenda; siempre tan perpetuo e inolvidable como las cicatrices que acababa de descubrirse en la piel.

"_Usted tiene un mensaje… ¡pip!"_ escuchó Wilson de la contestadora:

"_¿Todavía no desconectas la contestadora genio? Supongo que no te fuiste al Tibet ni a Marte y de estar con una prostituta de hubieras aburrido. Así que deja de hipnotizar a la máquina parlanchina y atiende el teléfono…" _

—¡House!… no eres el único ser humano que necesita atención ¿no aprendiste eso en el psiquiátrico?… ¿yo?... ¿qué crees?... sí, lo sabes, y esta noche seguiré estando solo ¿seguirás preguntando?... ¿qué?... no te escucho… ¿te duele?... te enviaré un taxi… por lo menos trae la cerveza … ¿no tienes dinero?... si, si, y soy la Madre Teresa…está bien… House… pediré delivery… ¿crees que no lo sé?... ¡obviamente! ¡pizza con anchoas!


End file.
